


Love and Devotion

by GoddessOfApples



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfApples/pseuds/GoddessOfApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU fanfic where John and Mary's wedding is actually a double wedding with Sherlolly as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Devotion

 

**"I know you are writing a story but i had a really cool idea: an au fanfic where johns wedding is actually a double wedding with sherlolly as well? Has it been done? could you possibly write a one shot?" - sherlolly-is-jolly**

 

When John announced his engagement to Mary, no one was surprised. Some even dared to whisper "What took him so long?" behind his back. When the ex army doctor's best friend returned from the dead, he finally proposed to the woman he'd been with the last year and a half.

Rumours had that John had confessed his undying love to the dramatically returned detective, hoping to run off into the sunset together, leaving the expectant girlfriend behind, but Sherlock Holmes, the man who was 'married to his work', told him to piss off, so John had no other options to get on his knee and take the woman.

That ridiculous rumour left John burning with anger, Mary curled up in laughter and Sherlock shrugging indifferently.

The real reason for John and Mary's engagement (the reason why John finally pulled his pants up and bought a ring) was known only to a couple of people, but still related to Sherlock Holmes. And a woman. Molly Hooper.

How exactly Molly Hooper was involved with Sherlock's fake suicide wasn't known. Under great secrecy (and under the threat of another punch in the face) the detective had told only his best friend everything.

* * *

 

"So what you are trying to tell me is that you, Sherlock Holmes, who thinks love is a chemical defect, asked her to marry you?" John was gaping.

"Yes," Sherlock answered, like they were talking about weather instead of his sudden change from over thirty years of asexuality and indifference towards the fairer sex to marriage.

John, still in a shock from all the news he'd received in the last hour, pried on: "And what did she answer?"

Sherlock smirked. "She thought I was joking with her and threw a bottle of ketchup at me. When she understood my serious intentions, she started crying hysterically. Then she said yes, of course. And we continued our day with more vigorous activities than eating lunch. Please, John, do close your mouth, that's what people do, don't they?"

The man hid his face in his hands for a moment. "I don't believe it," he muttered to himself.

"What is there so hard to believe?" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Me and Molly are getting married."

John jumped up and pointed his finger at him. "That's it. We're going to buy a ring. If you are already engaged, then it's the last chance for me. I can't believe you are getting married before me."

"There is no date set, John. You're overreacting. You may even get your big day before me and Molly, if it's so important to you."

John squinted his eyes. "Fine. But we're still going to buy a ring."

* * *

 

John and Mary's big day indeed came fast. Since neither of them were religious, they opted for a civil registrar ceremony. Sherlock, being the best man, made an offer for them to have the ceremony at the Holmes estate, which made Mary hug him very tightly and Sherlock to promise not ever again make such propositions if the result is someone invading his personal space without permission.

Molly was made the maid of honour. Mary explained laughing: "Wouldn't want to give Sherlock another reason to murder me, because I made him dance with someone else in the reception." Truth be told after she found out about the engagement, she immediately had to find out who was the woman to 'got into Sherlock Holmes's pants' and the two of them became very good friends.

The date of the wedding was set in the beginning of summer. The beautifully decorated manor was standing proudly in the middle of the swaying green grass and under the clear blue sky.

Molly and Mary had come the day before and spent the night there. Sherlock's mother, whose home they invaded, was most helpful.

In the morning she and Molly helped the bride in the long white lace dress and took their time with her hair and make-up. When she was finally ready, both women awed because of her beauty. Mary was truly radiant.

Molly excused herself to slip into her own modest light purple dress and to swipe away the tears of happiness that had fallen when she saw Mary. She put a bow in her hair and put on some natural looking make up.

As soon as she was finished, she got a text from Sherlock and rushed downstairs to meet them, after assuring the bride that everything is alright.

* * *

 

Where have you two been? You were supposed to be here an hour ag-" Molly stopped when she saw the cut on Sherlock's cheek. "You took the case, didn't you?"

Sherlock ignored the question. "You look beautiful, Molly. Is it a new lipstick?"

Molly sighed and looked at John."He took the case, didn't he?"

"Yes. And dragged me in as well."

She swatted Sherlock's shoulder. "At least you're already dressed. The guests should arrive any minute now."

"How is she? Is everything alright?" John was starting to look a little nervous.

"Everything is marvellous, John. Don't worry." She smiled. "Now let's go!"

* * *

 

All the guests had come, including Mrs. Hudson and DI Lestrade. Even Mycroft was there with his mother.

The room was decorated with white and purple flowers, people sat in chairs covered with purple cloths. The table with the marriage register was under a large window and behind it stood the registrar.

Molly and Sherlock took their places next to the table as the witnesses. John fiddled with his tie until Sherlock snapped him to stop. And then, just like that, was time to begin.

The room fell silent, when the beautiful bride stepped in, carrying a bouquet of white and purple lilies. John's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his mouth open like a fish. Mary was glowing in happiness and was smiling widely. There was a silent ahh in the crowd when they too laid their eyes on her.

Molly, whose arm was draped under Sherlock's, supported her head on the man's shoulder and grinned. Even the grumpy detective let a small smile escape his lips.

The bright sun of the midday lightened the room with its yellow rays and Mary Morstan, soon to be Watson, stepped to her fiancé, so they could be finally lawfully wedded husband and wife.

The registrar began with the ceremony by wishing everybody good afternoon. "We have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mary Elizabeth Morstan and John Hamish Watson, to support with our presence and to share in their joy. If any person knows of any lawful impediment why Mary and John may not be joined in matrimony, they should declare it now."

The momentary pause was filled with quiet giggling and a couple of shaking heads. The registrar took it as a queue to continue.

"Before we start with the vows, I must remind you about their solemn and binding character. Marriage is a voluntary union between two persons to provide love and friendship, help and comfort that each should have for the other, both in times of sickness and health and joy and sorrow."

Mary and John had been holding each others hand in a death grip. There were glimmers of tears in Mary's eyes and even John looked like he was holding back some tears of joy. They told their vows to each other by heart, not needing pieces of paper to put their feelings of love and trust into words.

Sherlock took out their rings from his pocket and placed them before the couple, on the table, earning a smile from them.

John took Mary's hand and placed the golden wedding ring on her finger. "This ring is a token of my love and devotion."

A tear finally slipped down Mary's cheek and she mouthed a silent thank you. Then she repeated the action, so that a golden band decorated the both's left hand's ring finger. "This ring is a token of my love and devotion."

They said the final contracting words after the registrar.

"John and Mary, having said your vows and personal promises in the presence of your friends and family, I'm happy to tell you that you are now bound together as husband and wife."

The newly wedded couple shared a heated kiss, which made Sherlock cringe his nose and Molly elbow him in the ribs. The gathered crowd released a booming applause and John and Mary turned in their direction, waving excitedly.

Then the registrar spoke again. "I have been informed that today is a happy day for two more people. Would you please step in front, so you could say your vows."

As Mary and John stepped aside, Sherlock and Molly took their place in front of the table. They heard fierce whispering behind them, so Molly secretly peeked at them.

Lestrade, who didn't even know before today that they were together, had almost fell off his chair in shock. Mycroft was cluching his umbrella tightly, one eyebrow cocked up, showing his surprise. Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Holmes shared a knowing smile.

The rest of the room, who didn't know Sherlock and Molly personally, shifted uncomfortably, asking the people who were sitting besides them what was going on. This turn of events was only known to Molly, Sherlock, Mary, John and the registrar lady. "

As you are already aware, first you're going to declare that there are no lawful impediment why you should not be joined together in matrimony. Sherlock, if you'd repeat after me. I do solemnly declare..."

"I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Sherlock Holmes, may not be joined in matrimony to Molly Kathleen Hooper," Sherlock swiftly declared, ignoring the registrar, who was looking at him suspiciously.

"Will you take Molly Kathleen Hooper to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, cherish and be faithful to her in your married life together?"

"I will."

Molly sighed in relief. Sherlock will take her. For real. She repeated her vows with a strong feeling, that she didn't have just a moment ago. She will be Sherlock's wife. He will be her husband. Molly's smile, when she said "I will." was brighter than the sun.

"Now you will contract your marriage before your witnesses. Would the best man please bring forth the rings?"

Sherlock looked straight at John, who let go of Mary's hand, reached in his dress coat's pocket and pulled out two rings for his best friend.

Sherlock took the smaller one and slipped it in Molly's finger. "This ring is a token of my love and devotion."

Molly returned the gesture and took Sherlock's left hand to put the larger ring in its right place. "This ring is a token of my love and devotion."

They remained holding hands when they looked at the registrar to continue. "Now if Sherlock you'd please repeat after me. I call upon these persons here present..." 

Sherlock looked pointedly at John for a second and then his gaze returned to Molly. He took her hands in his and spoke, while looking deep into her gleaming brown eyes.

"I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Sherlock Holmes, to take thee, Molly Kathleen Hooper, to be my lawful wedded wife."

Everyone in the room was baffled by the deep emotion in the usually cold man's voice. Even the annoyed registrar, couldn't find it in her to roll her eyes, when Sherlock rushed on without her guidance.

After a momentary pause for breath, during which the couple never parted their look for each other, the woman continued. "Now Molly would you please repeat after me. I call upon these persons here present..."

"I call upon these persons here present..."

"...to witness that I, Molly Kathleen Hooper,..."

"...to witness that I, Molly Kathleen Hooper,..."

"...to take thee, Sherlock Holmes,..."

Molly swallowed down her tears. "...to take thee, S-Sherlock Holmes,..."

"...to be my lawful wedded husband."

"...to be my lawful wedded h-husband."

"Sherlock and Molly, having said your vows in the presence of your friends and family, I'm happy to tell you that you are now bound together as husband and wife. I wish you all the best."

Then right there and then, in front of everyone, Sherlock Holmes kissed his new wife.

Lestrade was the first person to start clapping, followed by the fierce applause from Mrs. Hudson and then Sherlock's mum.

Sherlock supported his forehead on Molly's and then whispered, so that only she could hear. "I love you, Molly Holmes."

Molly's breath hitched and the tears started falling when she saw the sincerity in his blue-green eyes. It was the first time he had been so straightforward. Molly had waited so long to hear those specific three words from him and now she had.

On the happiest day of her life, when Sherlock was finally hers and she was finally his.

"And I love you too, Sherlock."


End file.
